1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant carrying apparatus, and more particularly to an infant carrying apparatus provided with a release actuator having a safety lock feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stroller apparatus typically comprises a support frame provided with multiple wheels, a seat and a backrest. For providing optimal comfort to the child in a seating position, the backrest may usually be adjusted to different inclinations. For this purpose, the backrest is pivotally assembled with the seat, and a latch mechanism can be provided for holding the backrest in place. When the adult wants to change the position of the backrest, a release actuator provided on a transverse portion of the backrest can be operated to unlock the latch mechanism. After the backrest is adjusted to the desired position, the latch mechanism can recover a locked state for holding the backrest in position.
Practically, it may happen that the release actuator is accidentally operated owing to the absence of safety features. As a result, the backrest may inadvertently unlock and rotate while the child is seated, which raise safety issues.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved release actuator that is safer in use and address at least the foregoing issues.